Acting the Part
by Beatrice B
Summary: What happens when Emma Watson and Tom Felton somehow get sucked into J.k. Rowling imaginary world, well ladies and gentlemen this isn't your average Harry Potter fanfic... read to find out more! No longer on Hiatus. Will write some more by the end of the week hopefully if not too swamped with homework. Keep checking back.
1. Reading Like Tom Riddle

Don't own Harry Potter universe

Reading Like Tom Riddle

Narrator Pov

It was the last day on set for everyone in the Harry Potter production team, as well as the actors. The books that they had been modeled after were placed in the shelves in the ' Hogwarts library ' Tom Felton reached his pale hand stroking the spine of the books that had made his career. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson; walked their way towards him.

Emma's Pov

The pale man in front of her with makeup to weather his features, he looks pitiful, then again she probably does to. It was their last day together. Their last day to laugh and to cry together. Rupert smiled down at her his orange hair looking so much like the character's who'm he had portrayed. "I'mma miss ya mate, " Rupert spoke, but I couldn't really tell to whom. His hair still contained streaks of gray from the last take of the last scene. God, it was finally coming to an end. Daniel grimaces, and hugs Rupert goodbye; then he hugs me.

Tom's Pov

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone leers at me, my stomach churns. What could have happened if I wasn't picked, I don't even want to think about it? Out of the corner of my eye I see the trio who are so well known start to part ways. I turn and they embrace me, A whole decade; 10 whole years of my life. I gulp back tears, my scalp still is kinda tingly from all the bleaching. I want to show them all what I had found, the Harry Potter Books Ironically in the Hogwarts library. Rupert and Dan go off to hug other people goodbye, so at least I can show Emma the Irony in all this.

Narrator's Pov

He reached out a hand and the first page the book opened to, when all of a sudden as in the Chamber of Secrets; a sucking motion has the two stars falling into their roles as easily as one would fall into a pensieve.


	2. The Pact

I ship Dramione all the way — and Jk Rowling created them

The Pact

With a flash of white light, they are sucked into their characters.

Summer before first year of Hogwarts - 1991

Tom's Pov

The sucking motion careened us forward, and we fell down, my face shrunk from that of a 11 year old, it wasn't painful really. Emma's face had changed from that of a woman to an adorable little girl; I couldn't hold on to Emma. Oh, God; Emma! I know I can't hold on to her. " We need to make a pact, Promise me that no matter what happens... when we find each other we address each other; only when alone, by our true names. Promise me we can make it through this." My voice cracked and became that of my formative years. Emma!

Emma's Pov

We tumbled downwards like Alice in the Rabbit hole. Tom's face screwed up and then I felt myself get younger. Our faces had changed back to adorable and our bodies became prepubescent it felt like things were on Rewind. All of a sudden I felt Tom start to slip. Clinging to him took so much effort. I was so tired and then I made him a promise that I wouldn't forget. One that would haunt us till we got out of Rowling's head, but we did it anyway.

Emma and Tom's Pov

We were ripped from the hands of our friend, our pact made... we will meet I know it!


	3. The summer when Romeo Met Juliet

I know the title to this really Cliche but come on guys they are so Romeo and Juliet! Don't own HP universe but man I wish I did.

The Summer When Romeo Met Juliet

Narrator's Pov

It was the summer of 1991, and the wind had been extremely fierce lately. Our Characters know of their previous lives, but what they don't know; is that just their falling into the books they are changing the way that world works. This summer in Particular was a special one. It is the summer when Emma and Tom start to adapt towards being their character and where Draco and Hermione begin a friendship. Of course when they meet he had no idea of her blood status. Now let the story continue.

Tom's Pov

I felt like I was being possessing someone, which since I am not a ghost is impossible. I was myself and yet not me. Somehow I retained my memories, all I have left of the real world is Emma. Where could she be? All of a sudden I heard a voice inside my own head.

_What the bloody hell are you doing here... inside my head? Well that sounded really weird..._

It seemed that Draco was still there in my mind. The little eleven year old, that he was; or that we are.

_Of course I am still here... this is my bloody mind, I must be hallucinating... my whole life is over._

I am you, or rather; I played you in muggle movies. Somehow Emma and I, I am Tom by the way, any ways; Emma and I got sucked into your universe. Emma played Hermione Granger, you don't know who she is quite yet.

_I am going insane, and just as I was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley today... aw man._

I am going to be here in your head for at least 7 years of your life, maybe for the rest of it. Hopefully Dumbledore can find a way out of this.

_My father told me about him, he seems a real Mudblood Lover._

Now let's get something straight Draco, if we are going to get along here we are going to need to compromise. Since you were an only child you have no idea what that word means.

_I know what it means. I have just never done it. Fine... we can compromise. I must be going mad, talking to myself; hearing voices._

I told you before my name is Tom, and I'll be here for a while.

Draco's Pov

Who is this guy, and why is he inside my mind. Oh, my God; I must be mad. I hope Father doesn't find out. What are those books in your bag, they look interesting?

_Oh, they are nothing. _

I want to see! I walk my body up and snoop in his pack. They look to be about a boy. A boy named Harry Potter. Wait a minute... Harry Potter was the one who defeated The Dark Lord. Am I in here too. I flip to a couple pages, and I see my name Draco Malfoy. Wait so that means?

_I warned you not to go snooping. But no, and yes; I am afraid to say, your universe is imaginary. Emma and I are the only ones who are Real._

"Draco, its time to go to Diagon Alley. "

We walk down from my bedroom, the impostor in my head. Towards my father and towards madness.

_Hey!_

Narrator's Pov

Poor Tom; Poor Draco, they will drive each other mad. Now let us shift towards the matter at hand. Emma.

Emma's Pov

Slowly it seemed, like my soul; or essence, whatever you want to call it got acclimated in it's new body.

_Who is their, hello. I am warning you, I know 12 ways to kill someone so you better come out._

__Hi, Hermione, I am Emma;Ii am inside your head and will be here for quite some time.

_Well, I am going to go and research this... when I can... as of now, it is time to get my school things. How did you know my name? Never mind... Lets just go to Diagon Alley._

Hermione's Pov

We grab my letter and head over to the pub in our car. Meanwhile I keep myself company. Weird but I guess I can manage.

_Hey Hermione?_

Yeah.

Who is that attractive blonde?

_I don't know, but you are right Hermione, he has nice physical features._


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I would deeply appreciate if I could get more reviews, and give me your opinion — what are flames? And if they are dissing my story or whatever then yes flames are allowed... everyone is entitled to their opinion. I just wish I could tell the story as best I can for those of you who are my audience. Did you like them talking to themselves... did you not? Was it weird. The only way I can improve and fully provide the best Dramione experience for those who like this ship and / or story is if you would pleas review Thank you - the next posting will continue with the story, I just want some insight so I can improve for my readers.

Beatrice B


End file.
